soniccomixfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Forces: Moment of truth
Sonic Forces: Moment Of Truth Issue #1 Issue 1 of Sonic Forces Digital Comics Story In the city, a Resistance soldier hangs on the guard rail on top of a building, remembering how he was inspired to be just as heroic as Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Amy Rose. Unfortunately, he is too cowardly to live up to his dreams to be a hero, preferring to be on look-out duty than fight against Eggman's Egg Pawns. To add to his self-loathing, he even recollects the Chaotix's involvement in helping drive away Eggman's forces, despite their goofy nature. As the soldier contemplates quitting the Resistance, he notices the incoming battalion of Egg Pawns dropping from an Eggman Empire air fortress, preparing to strike the city. The soldier warns the other Resistance members, in which the Chaotix swiftly take action and send out the Resistance units to their battle stations. Vector the Crocodile notices the cowardly-soldier on the rooftop, requesting for the soldier's help in the Resistance's defenses. The soldier obliges, reaching below to normal ground level. The soldier struggles to pick up a pipe, to which Vector grabs from him, urging the soldier to not stall time by performing a task he knows he cannot do. Espio the Chameleon gives the cowardly soldier the Burst Wispon in an attempt to help out with the defense against the Egg Pawns, only for the soldier to accidentally use the weapon against Charmy Bee. The Chaotix and several Resistance members prepare at the city's front gates as the Egg Pawns come crashing in, with the heroes charging right at them with heavy defense. Realizing that he is nothing more than a failure not only with his cowardly demeanor but his strength and competence in utilizing weapons, the soldier hides behind several crates in an alleyway away from the battlefield, once again mentally beating himself up for his mistakes and fear. The soldier overhears Vector asking his forces to use the artillery cannon to fire at the air fortress that is sending in the Egg Pawns, to which the soldier realizes could be his one chance at redemption. Seeing a single bomb next the crate beside him, the soldier grabs the bomb and high-tails it to the artillery cannon, where he fires spot-on at the air fortress. With the bomb heavily damaging the air fortress, Eggman via communicator decides to fell from the battle, promising he will return with more opposition to counter the heroes. The Chaotix congratulate the soldier for his outstanding work, baffled at his ability to aim flawlessly at the air fortress. The soldier, while proud at his accomplishments, still believes he could have done more, inspiring him to pursue higher lengths than before next time to become a true hero. From Sonic News Network Character Appearances * Egg Pawns * Charmy Bee * Espio the Chameleon * Vector the Crocodile * Resistance * Avatar Location * City Items Appearances * Burst Wips Pages RCO002.png|Page one RCO003.png|Page two RCO004.png|Page three RCO005.png|Page four RCO006_w.jpg|Page five RCO007.png|Page Six RCO008.png|Page Seven